


Loki

by AdrelBlack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki, Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sencillo, si no le quieren, que le odien y si no le aman que le teman. Y si cae, que sea cubierto de sangre". Un drabble sobre Loki, sin historia ni continuación, solo algunos pensamientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Ando medio perdida en un fandom en el que no estoy familiarizada, pero bueno, pues esto salió y hay que sacarlo de la cabeza.
> 
> Un drabble sobre Loki, no tiene un momento específico y una razón de ser, solo salió de esta manera.
> 
> Ojalá les guste.
> 
> Ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece, es de Marvel y de Disney. Yo solo lo hago por diversión.

Lloró, lloró aquella tarde como niño desvalido, comprendiéndolo todo y a la vez sin entender nada. Su corazón ya resquebrajado del dolor, de los celos de años, ahora se hacía añicos al ver confirmados sus temores.

Creía de alguna manera que el amor de su padre se basaba en lo que Thor era, en ser como él, si fuera capaz de ser todo lo que Thor podía ser entonces Odín lo amaría. Pero no, no había manera, no importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, no había nada que lograra que Odín amara a un enemigo.

Su corazón se partió en dos, dos trozos limpios, la verdad se deslizó por en medio de su pecho como un cuchillo caliente en un trozo de mantequilla y lo dividió.

Entonces odió, no con el anterior odio pueril y sin sentido, oscuro, pero inútil. Esta vez odió con el alma, con cada trozo de ser, con ese odio que nace consciente y peligroso, con el odio que se gesta en el espíritu pero que toma forma en la mente, que es juicioso y consecuente, el odio peligroso que se encarna en la pasión y en el dolor. Hinchado por el aborrecimiento, alimentado de ardor pero frío, pasional y tormentoso, pero perfectamente calculado.

Odió con la pasión con que se odia aquello que se ama, el amor del padre que jamás podría sería suyo, del padre al que ama pero del que no recibe nada, siendo solo un arma, un pedazo de carne que dar a las hienas en el momento adecuado.

¿Por qué? ¿Y ahora qué?

Sencillo, si no le quieren, que le odien y si no le aman que le teman. Y si cae que sea cubierto de sangre, ¿qué importa si es sangre inocente?, al final, también la suya fue inocente alguna vez, hasta que ellos la mancillaron con su indiferencia.

Que nunca nadie sea capaz de saber cuándo sufre y cuando miente, que sus ojos dejen de ser expresivos, que las lágrimas que corren se sequen hoy, que su sonrisa sea ahora un amenaza y su rabia la única verdad.

Si no quieren un rey, que tengan un truhan, si no quieren amor que tengan desprecio.

Y si va a vivir que nadie pueda decir que fue la sombra de Thor, que fue el hijo de Odín, que sea solo Loki, el Dios del Engaño y que nadie nunca sepa si consiguió lo que deseaba, y que nadie nunca sepa si lo satisfizo, o no, asesinar a su familia, a su raza, a su mundo, a todos los mundos, y que nadie sepa nunca si fue suficiente, o si murió pudriéndose en remordimientos.

Y si cae, que caigan con él todos los que debieron amarlo, todos los que se regocijaron con su amor y solo le devolvieron indolencia. Y si cae va a asegurarse que nadie olvide que fue él quien los destruyó, quien trajo la oscuridad y que mañana si alguien pronuncia su nombre ya no sea con burla como el inútil hermano de Thor, que sea con desconfianza, con temor, con horror.

Y si va a tener un trono, que sean las ruinas de Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> Fue raro, pero no podía sacarme a Loki de la cabeza. En fin ojalá les haya gustado...


End file.
